Watching Over You
by Mika-chan
Summary: Blaine has a fever. Sebastian looks after him.


Blaine wakes feeling sluggish and like there's a balloon stuffed inside his head that keeps expanding and expanding until it's fit to burst. It's a peculiar thought and after deeming it so, Blaine rolls over and goes back to sleep.

He's woken some time later to a cool hand on his forehead and he sighs at the touch.

"Blaine...you...school..."

It takes a while for Blaine to realize someone is talking to him, but he can only catch snippets of what is said. The voice doesn't sound urgent and so Blaine reasons it isn't important. What _is_ important is how stifling the room is and he goes to remedy this by pushing off his comforter. When that doesn't work he tries to unbutton his pajama top, but his fingers are not cooperating at all and it's frustrating because it's so _hot_—like he's stuffed inside someone's fur-lined pocket and he doesn't want to be (hot or in a pocket).

There is a continuous murmur by his ear and maybe he's been spoken to this entire time, but Blaine isn't certain. It does well to calm him down though, as does the thumb brushing soothingly across his forehead. Eventually Blaine does settle and soon after is gently eased into an upright position. He shivers now that he is no longer under his blanket and blearily opens his eyes.

Sebastian is talking to him, a small crease between his eyebrows that only appears when a case is not moving in the direction he expects, and Blaine wants nothing more than to smooth it away. His attempt results in his hand flopping once by his side and he's suddenly so very tired. So, he opts to lean in and rest his temple against Sebastian's shoulder instead, tries to press himself as closely as possible to the other because Sebastian likes it when he's close. He's never said it out loud, but Blaine knows it as well as he knows that he will never stop liking Roxy Music or pie.

Sebastian is still talking. Blaine can tell by how his body rumbles every so often and he feels himself drifting off again to the steady vibrations.

He sleeps that much he knows. He thinks he wakes occasionally, vaguely remembers leaning against a solid weight and being coaxed to drink water and some bitter syrup.

The next time he opens his eyes—and actually remembers doing so—the room is darker, but not entirely so. The lamp on Sebastian's nightstand is on and Blaine finds that his body is curled along the length of his boyfriend's body. He blinks once, slowly and feels Sebastian idly running his hand through his hair. The motion is soothing and he wants to go back to sleep, but he feels sticky and gross with sweat.

"You with me this time, Killer?"

Blaine hums in assent and struggles to sit up. Sebastian helps, puts his blackberry aside and draws Blaine up until he's partially resting against the headboard and his left shoulder.

Blaine scrubs a tired hand across his eyes and face. "What time is it?" he asks and grimaces at the hoarseness in his voice from misuse.

"A little after ten," Sebastian responds, removing his glasses and trading them for a glass of water that he promptly hands to Blaine. "I called the school," he continues as Blaine takes a few sips. "Oh, and fair warning, you're going to be faced with a lot of disappointed kids on Monday given that Mr. Anderson couldn't take them to the museum today."

Blaine's entire body becomes rigid before it just as quickly deflates. "That was today," he murmurs unhappily.

"That was today," Sebastian confirms and upon seeing the apparent guilt on Blaine's face, he bumps him with his shoulder. "Look, they're bound to be disappointed at one time or another," he points out. "It's inevitable. Today it's the museum. Tomorrow it's an apple instead of a cookie in their lunch boxes. You're teaching them a life lesson here."

Blaine snorts and nudges Sebastian none too lightly with his elbow. "You're incorrigible."

Sebastian's lips twist into a half smile taking it as a compliment. "How are you feeling?" he asks moving to place the back of his hand over Blaine's forehead, but is batted away.

"Gross," Blaine replies as he pulls at his slightly damp pajamas. "But better," he adds. He still feels a little warm and achy, but not to the degree that he felt this morning.

Sebastian hums low in his throat seemingly satisfied with the answer. When Blaine turns to look at him, he notes the laptop sitting on the nightstand and the tower of file folders stacked beside it.

"Don't tell me you stayed home all day," Blaine says despite already knowing the answer.

Sebastian raises both his eyebrows. "All right."

Blaine rolls his eyes when Sebastian doesn't say anything else and reaches over to put the still nearly full glass on the table. He then pulls their navy comforter up to his neck when he feels a bit chilled. Sebastian helps by wrapping his arm around his shoulders and holding the fabric there. Blaine happily scooches himself over until their wrapped up in one snug cocoon.

"Jamie came down with something on Tuesday," he recalls out loud a few beats later. "I must have caught it."

Sebastian releases an exaggerated sigh. "You would think after years of being exposed to those germ incubators, you'd be immune to everything by now."

Blaine huffs out a laugh. "I don't think that's how it works, Seb."

"Apparently not," Sebastian says before his voice turns sly. "Though if it always leads to a striptease, I may have to thank your little minions." Blaine frowns, first at his students being called minions and second at the strange comment. He glances up to see Sebastian smirking down at him with an expression too amused to his liking.

Blaine narrows his eyes. "Explain."

Sebastian's smile widens. "You were very insistent on taking your clothes off this morning when I wouldn't let you kick off the covers. I never thought I'd see the day when _I_had to fight you to keep your clothes on," he muses and Blaine stares at him blankly.

"You're...not lying." Blaine groans vaguely recalling something about buttons and Hot Pockets, though the latter didn't make much sense. "I had a fever and was obviously delirious," he grouses. "Besides, you can hardly call that a striptease."

"I don't know," Sebastian drawls in mock ignorance, "you're going to have to demonstrate what a real striptease is then, Mr. Anderson. Just so I can tell the difference."

Blaine chokes out an incredulous laugh before jabbing the other in the stomach and earning him an 'oof' for his efforts. "Maybe when I feel less like I've been stuck in a sauna for hours," he ribs although is half serious.

"I'm holding you to that," Sebastian is quick to say, and then, "Do you want a shower?"

"In a minute," Blaine says around a yawn and cuddles closer.

"In a minute you'll be asleep again," Sebastian points out dryly, but doesn't move to get him up. Instead, he guides them both down onto their backs, but once there, Blaine immediately rests half of his body on top of him. Sebastian accepts the familiar weight in stride.

"Thanks for looking after me today," Blaine murmurs into Sebastian's chest, eyes slipping shut.

He feels lips press lightly atop his head and smiles when Sebastian says, "Always."


End file.
